Akewateru
by TeddysFromHeyll
Summary: The seishi have been reborn and are living their lives out as they please. But as the seishi find themselves drawn back to Miaka, they realize that maybe the peace they’ve finally found is not to last… especially for Tasuki.
1. Shuuban

  
Title: "Akewateru" : The Morning Light  
Rating: PG 13  
Summary: The seishi have been reborn and are living their lives out as they please. But as the seishi find themselves drawn back to Miaka, they realize that maybe the peace they've finally found is not to last… Especially for Tasuki. 

Author's Note: Please do read through this first part. Sorry. NOthing happens in this one, but the plot gets going in the next chapter. Besides- it's my first fy ficcy and I'd appreciate some feedback- negative or not. ^_^. Ehehe…. Also… all charas are chaotically ooc, so you can all just sit back and curse my ineptness at writing fanfics- BWAHHAHHAH!

Well, enough waiting! On with the ficcy!

**_  
_(Tasuki)****Scroll 1 :: Shuuban**  
_Souji Miyazaki transfers to Jonan in an attempt to escape his social suicide. Can he finally find peace at Jonan High?_

I sat up in bed and cursed. 

Another damned dream. 

I had been having quite a few as of late, and it was starting to scare the hell out of me. 

See, unlike normal dreams, these ones were actually beginning to string together and make sense. Usually, dreams stand alone, no matter how weird they end up to be. 

I'm never one to linger on the subject of dreams, but these… they were just too…. significant… to forget. 

But whether I remembered them or not was beside the point. And after all- they were still pieces, and they didn't mean a lot to me. I just sort of missed seeing any value in them. 

There were other things I should have been focusing on. More importantly the fact that I was going to be attending one of the best high schools in Tokyo. I had enough shit to worry about without those fucking dreams. 

I glanced at the clock and sighed. It was about an hour earlier than I had hoped to wake up and it made my morning all the more unpleasant and hellish. I was pissed. A wasted hour. A full hour I could have used to recuperate from lat night's restless tossing and turning. I shook my head and growled. 

Eh… I never really got a good night's sleep anyway. And it wasn't like it was my first time waking up in a cold sweat. Some nights would so leave me so restless and I was even beginning to get used to it, in fact. 

At least now I had time for a shower. 

The sweat was already beginning to dry, and the uncomfortable air around me was starting to become real unbearable. And the dim lighting did nothing for my mood. My mom had probably come in sometime during the night and closed the windows. 

I hated it when she did that. 

I spent a few minutes laying in bed staring at the pale white ceiling before I swung my feet down and idly let them touch the floor. It was so polished I could see my weary reflection staring back at me. 

I stepped into the bathroom and slipped off my shirt. I paused a moment and really started to notice how tired my reflection looked. And my eyes fell on my fangs. 

I scowled into the mirror. They'd probably find some cruel nicknames for me when they found out I had them. I had a hell of a time at my old school. Used to get in to so many fights with my upperclassmen. So much so that my mother finally got around to transferring me- yes – even in the middle of the school year. 

It wasn't that I didn't have any friends. I had plenty. But there were just people there that I had the worst time putting up with. Especially the snotty brats who took advantage of my classmates. 

My name's Miyazaki Souji. I'm 16 and a freshman in high school. I'm the kind of guy who doesn't really care for authority, but does have enough sense not to get himself into too much trouble. I've been in a couple of jams, and I know for sure that anything that I get myself into, I can get myself out of just as easy. All it takes is good sense and the ability to keep my wits about me.

A stood a moment, under the beating spray of the showerhead. The streams of water running down my tense body… it felt good. It had been a long time since I had actually had enough time to indulge in the morning. As one who, as I've mentioned before, doesn't take too well to authority- I don't like to arrive at school on time. I just see no point to it. 

I've done it before. There's just no sense in accomplishment. Okay. You're at school early. So what? 

The shower was good. It lifted the anger off my shoulders and gave me a fresh start to the day. Not to mention, it gave me a little time for myself to just think. I knew I needed it. 

Aidou screamed from downstairs to hurry my ass up so she could take a shower after me, so I stepped out and quickly got myself dressed. The faster I got out of the house, the better. 

So I grabbed my pack, stole a piece of toast from the table and casually strolled out the door. 

*~*~*~*~* 

It was kind of quiet as I walked down the street. The more steps I took, the more everything seemed to be coming alive. I could hear distant sounds of the city that I had gotten used to over the past couple of months that we had moved here. I grinned to myself in sheer randomness. 

Not far ahead of me, someone stepped out onto the sidewalk, holding an 'open' sign to a book store. He took a deep breath or the morning air and noticed me coming down the street. He gawked at me. I lowered my head and cursed my fangs, which were probably what he was looking at.

"What're _you_ staring at?" I asked offended. 

"Oh! Eh… sorry! I didn't mean to stare, n- uuh… yeah," he apologized, but his gaze followed me as I passed. "Eh… it's a nice morning…isn't it, n- er…eheh?" he said, apparently halting the last part of his sentence in hesitancy. I muttered a small, embarrassed "Morning to you too," as I passed. I could still feel his eyes burning into my back. 

"Shit, you stupid bakayero… stop showing your teeth," I told myself. "Before something worse happens to you because of them." Well, I wasn't too wrong about it because, it was only two more seconds before something even more embarrassing _did_ happened. I heard frantic steps behind me and I turned around just in time to see a brunette smash into me and send all my things flying. We both went down in a tangle of arms and legs. I hit the ground face first. 

"Gomen nasai!! Gomen gomen! I'm so sorry! Daijobu ka?" she cried, but before I could even answer, she grabbed all her things and shoved them back into her bag… even before even getting off of me. "I have to go! I'm sorry again- I have morning duty!!" 

I sat up and rubbed my head. The shopkeeper behind us spoke up, "Miaka!!" I didn't look back, but out of the corner of my eye, I could see him frantically thrusting his arms in a motion towards me and pointing. I felt even more degraded and started to pickup my own notebooks and various papers. 

The girl waved at the shopkeeper in a defensive manner, "I'll talk to you later! I don't have time-!" She didn't even finish her sentence before she zoomed off again around the corner. 

Go me. I waited until the end of the ficcy before the Big authors note thingy. Lol. heh. But the ficcy's going to get longer and better, I assure you. Not that anyone cares. XP. But stick with me anyway. You may like it.

The thing with the shopkeeper's explained in the next chapter in case you haven't already figure out who he is.

Oiy- watch out for the Japanese terms. They should be pretty easy to figure out though. But if you're not familiar with how the name thing goes, in Japan, your first name goes last and last name first. So if your name was Jane Doe, your name in Japan would be Doe Jane. And people usually call each other by their last name until they become familiar or are given permission by the other. Ahem…

Number 1: This fanfic is politically incorrect. Number 2: I claim nothing. The only thing I claim are these two things: the fanfic itself and the series of events. Oh… and plus the characters and names not included in the series: Souji Miyazaki, Natsumi Yamanoto, Keiko, Oushi, Fukao-sensei, Asuka Kurogane. Other than them I claim nothing. Everything else is regrettably Yuu Watase's. ***Sigh*** Finally Number 2: This fanfic was written without outside influence and is based on my ideas and my ideas alone. This means that any similarities between this fanfic and any others are simply coincidence. I copied no one. 

Some Terms that you might like to know:   
- Sou ka – "is that so?"  
- Wakarinai – "I don't know"  
- Daijoubu (ka) – (are you okay) or "It's okay"  
- Doushite – "Why?"  
- Ohayo (gozaimasu) – "(Very) Good morning"  
- Iie – "No"  
- Hai – "Yes" or some form of acknowledgement like "Right, or right away"  
- Ne – Asking for acknowledgement. For example: It was really hot yesterday, ne??  
- Bakayero – "dumbass"  
- Anou – "Hey or Um…"  
- Nani – "What?"  
- Chigou – "no way!" or "never!"  
- Gomen (nasai) – "I'm (very) sorry."  
- Yurusenai- "I won't forgive you!" (This is a very serious statement. It's like, "I hate you!")  
- Damare- "Shut up. Be quiet."  


Title of this fic actually means 'giving way to the light of morning.' Yay. Go me again.

Whee- I know the ficcy sucked but there's a lonely little button below this ficcy. Click it and make it feel all warm an fuzZy inside. Review!


	2. Houshi

  


Title: "Akewateru" : The Morning Light  
by: TeddysFromHeyll  
Rating: PG 13  
Summary: The seishi have been reborn and are living their lives out as they please. But as the seishi find themselves drawn back to Miaka, they realize that maybe the peace they've finally found is not to last… Especially for Tasuki.  
Status: Non-yaoi  
Main Characters: Tasuki, Chichiri, Nuriko, Taka  
**_  
_(Chichiri)Scroll 2 :: Houshi**  
_After announcing the arrival of the final Seiishi Tasuki, Chichiri suddenly realizes that perhaps there is a definite reason of the seishi's delayed appearance._

I still couldn't believe what I had just seen.

It was Tasuki! It really was Tasuki!! His bright red hair and his one and only set of fangs were unmistakable! I could have spotted him from a mile away. 

I could hardly contain my happiness and I slapped on the brightest expression I had worn in weeks. Just the sight of him was making me jittery, contrary to my usually quiet composure. There was even a sort of static in the air as I slipped off my glasses and routinely wiped them on my shirt. 

They weren't reading glasses, no, but just normal sunglasses. They were the kind that gave off just enough of a glare that hide the scar on my left eye. 

To think that after living with it once, I'd have to live through with it a second time. This one I had gotten in a car accident when I was only a few years younger. At least I got to live a bit of my younger years without the horrible burden it seemed to bring with it. The memories of Hikou and such. 

But I pushed aside the feeling of guilt that had taken over me and I focused my thoughts purely on the fact that all the seishi were finally here. It was about a half an hour later that I couldn't stand it any longer. I had to tell someone… 

I darted inside the shop I worked for and stumbled for the phone. I dialed his number and waited. 

"H-Hello!? Hotohori-sama!? It's him, no da! It's really him! After so long!… Hm, No da? … eheh… oh! Gomen, hotohori-sama! Gomen, no da…Hai." 

I set the phone back on its receiver and took a deep breath. It had only been weeks ago when I had met up with Miaka. I was the first of the reborn seishi to arrive. I had come here from New York. My family didn't exactly appreciate the sudden and random urge to fly all the way to Japan. But I had already made up my mind. There had been something pulling me the moment I turned twenty-four. 

They didn't want me to leave, but I insisted on the fact that I had already been on my own a long time and that I could make decisions for myself. Luckily, they had a change of heart and helped me earn enough money to head here. To Tokyo. 

I was hired as a part-time clerk at a book shop and had been working there only a few days when Miaka walked in with Yui and spotted me on the way home. 

Our meeting was most interesting. She tackled me behind the counter and started babbling what was nonsense to me about Suzaku and mikos and things. I didn't believe her until the dreams started. Coincidentally when I was just beginning to believe her, people from my dreams seemingly came to life before my very eyes. More of the seishi were beginning to arrive in Tokyo in various ways. Others were already called here, but not yet discovered. And it took over three months before many of them regained our former powers. 

I myself, was just beginning to awaken the vaguest traces of my abilities. 

The others had been worried. But I knew it was only a matter of time before Tasuki would come. 

*~*~*~*~* 

The keys to the shop jingled in my pocket as I dropped them leisurely into my coat. I headed down the street towards Mistukake's clinic. He was the closest person here that I had been able to contact. He worked just at the end of my block and I thanked Suzaka that I didn't have to go very far to find a familiar face. 

I reached the small building within minutes and I pushed the door open and stepped inside. The small bell on the door rang and Mitsukake stepped out, supplies in hand. 

"Mitsukake," I said, "You have some time?" Mitsukake nodded and shortly after dropping off the tray in the next room, he returned. 

"There's one of my patients lying in the other room, but she's sleeping and I don't think that she'll hear us if we're quiet enough," he said. I nodded. "So to what do I owe this visit to?" 

"It's Tasuki, no da. He's arrived in Tokyo and he's already met up with Miaka, I hope," I said. Mitsukake walked over to the door and flipped the sign so that the 'closed' side was showing. 

"What's the problem, Chichiri? Aren't you glad that he _is _here?" 

"Well, that's exactly the problem, no da. That means that all the sieshi are together again, no da. Something's been calling all of us to Tokyo and I'm worried that whatever the reason we've been summoned… it can't be good. Something's bound to happen now no da." 

"Do you suspect the Seiryuu are to blame?" 

"Iie. I don't think so, no da," I looked out the window at the strangers passing by. "I think that it's something else. I just hope that Tasuki can remember everything before that certain something happens. More importantly, I hope we all remember our powers, no da. The seishi aren't going to be very useful if we can't protect our miko." 

"Things will happen in good time. Have you contacted the others about this?" 

"Not yet. Nuriko's working, but I may be able to get a word in with her about this. All the others are at Jonan and school probably wont be out until three, no da. But there's something else that has been bothering me since he arrived." 

"You had hoped him to come sooner," he said. I nodded. 

"Hai, no da… If I didn't know better, I'd say that there's been something that has kept him from coming here when he should have, no da. When the others came, they came days within each other. With Tasuki, it's been 3 months. I don't like this, no da… I don't like this at all." 

Mitsukake's gaze followed mine and he turned to stare at the people walking by as well, "Assuming that this was done by someone. Why would they delay Tasuki and not you or Nuriko. Why Tasuki?" 

"Wakarinai, but something tells me that maybe we should keep an eye on him, no da. And a close one at that," I said, "We should have a meeting. I'd prefer it be tonight. And if we do decide we're going to watch him, we'll have to take shifts. Afterschool watch can be helped by Nuriko, you and me, no da. Chiriko, Tamahome and Hotohori-sama can handle it during school hours. As for Yui and Miaka, I don't think they should get involved, no da. If someone is after Tasuki, then I don't want them anywhere Tasuki when there could be a possibility of danger, no da." Mitsukake smiled and I realized just what he was about to say. 

"But knowing the mikos…" He trailed off and we both laughed softly to ourselves. The little bell on the door rang again and a mother with a young girl stepped inside. 

"It looks like I have a patient now," he told me. I patted him on the shoulder, 

"It's all right. You take care of your customer, no da. We'll discuss everything tonight, no da. Ja ne." 

Author's Note: Yay. 'Nother useless chapter. Dunno what to say. Nothing yet... eh... it's late and I might as well post. First day of Sophomore year tomorrow. *Sighs and bangs head on keyboard painfully* What? What's with Hotohori and what did he say? Oh, wait for the next chapter... ^_^. 

For insurance: This fanfic was written without outside influence and is based on my ideas and my ideas alone. This means that any similarities between this fanfic and any others are simply coincidence. I copied no one.

Chiisuta - Sorry! No, not a miaka/tasuki ficcy. There is romance in here for Lil' Tasuki but there's a little something going on behind all the interaction... something... not quite right... but nevermind. I wont say. Heheh. And I won't reveal what it is, but oh well! Keep with the ficcy and you'll find out soon enough!  
KittyLynne - Yay! Thank you. I feel so loved... First FY ficcy and I need all the positive comments I can get. *sigh*  
Anime Onie  - oh, I know how you feel! That's exactly what I do! I hate it when someone else does your idea first, so it looks like you copied! It's completely EVIL! lol. But be sure to tell me when you post your fanfic: I'd love to read it!

Well, peoples, what are you waiting for! Review... okay find.. .nothing STILL has happened yet... Oh well. Review anyway. Just so I don't feel insignificant in the vast cesspool of mush that is my life. ^_^.


	3. Kokyuu

  


Title: "Akewateru" : The Morning Light  
by: TeddysFromHeyll  
Rating: PG 13  
Summary: The seishi have been reborn and are living their lives out as they please. But as the seishi find themselves drawn back to Miaka, they realize that maybe the peace they've finally found is not to last… Especially for Tasuki.  
Status: Non-yaoi  
Main Characters: Tasuki, Chichiri, Nuriko, Taka, Kouji  
**_  
_(Tasuki)Scroll 3 :: Kokyuu**  
_Miyazaki Souji has finally made a friend with the amiable Yamanoto Natsumi. But in the midst of smiles and laughter, the distant Miaka starts to suspect that perhaps her interest in Souji isn't something that should be ignored._

The teacher introduced me to the class when the bell rang. I stood awkwardly in front of the classroom, trying not to appear too homicidal at the fact that the teacher was interrogating me. He was actually just introducing me to the class and asking some personal questions, but it certainly didn't feel like it. I hated being in front of people. Yeah, I liked attention, but this kind of attention was unwanted by far. 

Funny, though, the class's reaction when I entered the room. Most of them were normal, but when I stepped inside, this one girl fell out of her chair. She spent the rest of the time exchanging glances with this guy sitting across from her and smiling like an idiot at me. Turned out that it was that 'Miaka' girl who had ran into me earlier that morning. She hadn't even bothered to help me with my things before she zoomed off. 

Another thought crossed my mind. The glances no doubt, could have been the start of vicious rumors. I gave her my patented death-glare, hoping it was enough for her to figure out it was a bad idea to mess with me. 

Some of the girls giggled as I passed their desks. I wasn't sure whether it was a good thing or a bad thing, so I decided not to give them any reactions. I retreated to the back of the classroom in silence. 

The lesson started and the attention immediately left me. I slumped into my chair with obvious relief. Well, the attention left me at least a little bit... I still saw a few glances my way and occasionally heard a giggle. I felt like laughing myself. I hadn't had anyone 'fawn' over me before. I used to be pretty nasty to the girls at my last school, so drooling over me over there was out of the question. Eh… I hated girls anyway. 

But that was mainly because my … female…. siblings weren't the best of sisters, if you know what I mean. Mom married em' all off except for Aidou, so she still had the ability to torture me when I came home. Lucky for me though, she wasn't enrolled at Jonan so I didn't have to put up with her during the day. 

I sighed again and my eyes found their place on the pale, white ceiling above my head. 

A moment later I ruffled my hair in frustration. I was getting depressed again. 

I hated being depressed. Took the life out of everything and made me want to hurl myself off a cliff. It wasn't the healthiest of emotions, and I was always such a fucker when I was moody. 

Wonderful… 

My eyes were drawn away from the ceiling and I felt the girl sitting beside be gave me a glance. I shifted in my chair. Her gaze lingered and she didn't turn away. 

_Should I look back at her?_ I asked myself. 

I raised an eyebrow when I turned to her, a not-so-nice look slipping across my face. She didn't get the hint because she was grinning back at me. And I almost reeled back in shock when she did. The most amazing feeling of familiarity had hit me square in the chest. Especially when she brushed her sleek black hair lightly behind her ear with her fingers. She handed me a note when the teacher turned his back to the class.

_ Miyazaki-san _

Ohayo. Welcome to Jonan. I hope we'll be able get to know each other. If you'd like, I can show you around the school during break. I'd be happy to help you out if you ever need anything. 

_ Yamanoto Natsumi _

I paused a moment, not quite sure what to do. My gut told me that maybe I should take up her offer, and I knew better than to ignore it. I kicked myself and I quickly scribbled '_Whatever.'_ I tossed it back to her carelessly. I turned back to the front of the classroom, trying to cover up the fact that I felt as awkward as hell with a scowl. 

Blushing was stupid. 

Why did I feel like I knew her, though? I hadn't met her before... It was almost like I had known her before I was born or something, but that was the kind of crap I tended not to believe in. I thought it was all a hunk of bull. Ma used to tell me about reincarnation along with fairy tales of happily ever after, but as soon as I stepped into the real world, I realized that maybe the things she said weren't worth listening to. 

The next few minutes were spent trying to concentrate on the lesson being taught. But I found it to be more difficult than I had anticipated. So I gave up and decided to look out the window to pass the time. It didn't work. It turned out that Natsumi was that way anyway, so I was content to spend the rest of that class staring at my desk like some love-sick puppy. I was sure that if my life was some big cartoon, I'd be super deformed and sickeningly kawaii. 

My eyes seemed to have a mind of their own as they drifted to the hall just outside the door [*]. But they were caught by someone passing by. He stopped abruptly in front of the open door to the classroom and pulled something out of his pocket. It turned out to be a cell phone. 

He was barely in my sight, and had I not been in the back of the classroom, I wouldn't have spotted him. 

Something clicked inside my head and I narrowed my eyes. I was getting hit with another flash of De Ja Vu and I was already sick of it. 

I could tell that he was one of my upperclassmen, by the way he strutted all over the place. 

"Who's this?… eh? … Don't call me now! It's school hours – I'll call you back when I have time!" 

I unconsciously laughed out loud and the teacher scolded me for disrupting the class. The guy outside heard me laughing and immediately turned his attention to me. He gawked at me and did a double take of the book-store clerk. But, this time it wasn't so bad because it turned into a smile. 

He disappeared after that, heading deeper into the maze of hallways that was Jonan High. 

Kami-sama, I knew that it was going to be a long day. 

Lucky for me, I zoned out and didn't need to find some way to pass the time. 

Class was dismissed, but I didn't snap to attention until someone came up beside my desk and tapped me on the shoulder. I looked up to find green eyes staring into mine. 

"A-anou…Nani??" I asked. She laughed. 

"Miyazaki-san," Natsumi spoke up, "I said that I can show you around now. It's break." 

*~*~*~*~* 

This… Natsumi Yamanoto had taken me on a tour around the place, and already I was beginning to feel like Jonan was a second home to me. 

Of course, until she came to the final destination of our tour. She pushed open the gate to reveal a very large and threatening body of water. 

"This is our pool. It's a sort of hangout for pretty much all the sports teams believe it or not. And if you'd like to join the swim team, it has practices every other day from three-thirty to five." 

I stepped up to the edge of the pool and brought my hand down to touch the water. I lifted my hand and let the droplet run down my wrist before I wiped my hand dry on my uniform pants. I shivered. 

"Aha… no thanks," I said flatly. 

"What's wrong, Miyazaki-san? You look concerned about something. Daijoubu ka?" she asked me. I shook my head and walked over to her and as far away from the water as possible. 

Like Natsumi had told me before, it really was a big hang out for the school. It was a big enough place and several groups were already hanging out, some leaning up against the fences and some just standing in small circles of what looked like close friends. 

Out of the corner of my eyes, I noticed a small group of girls looking my way and giggling. 

"Yamanoto-san, n you do me a favor?" 

"Mm?" 

"Can you check that small group of girls to my left? I really dun' wanna look, but are they pointing at me or sumthin? What are they doing?" I asked her. Natsumi right out turned to look at the group and I almost face-faulted. "Don't straight up look at em! Just… sort of take a casual glance…" 

"No- they're not," She said. I sighed in relief, but she continued, "But they are coming towards us now." I felt like jumping out of my skin and straight out sprinting. And I'm a pretty fast runner too, so you could imagine how freaked I was. I wasn't used to dealing with girls… 

"O-Ohayo Gozaimasu," said one of them. And I was forced to turn towards them. I just hoped my bright red bangs were long enough to hide the blush on my cheeks. 

"Ohayo," I replied. 

"You're that new transfer student, ne?" said one of them. I nodded. 

"Miyazaki Souji," I said. 

"I'm Kurogane Asuka," she said and turned bright red. She pushed up her glasses with her middle finger as they had slipped down the bridge of her nose. 

"So what school did you come from?" One of the girls behind her asked eagerly. They didn't even bother introducing themselves and I shrugged. 

"I don't really like to talk about that school," I said to them, and it was the truth at least. 

"Doushite?" Again, I found myself in front of a large group of people answering questions about my personal life. I was sure that my inner self was probably pointing at me and laughing at my misfortune and discomfort. 

"Wakarinai...eh…the people there were all pricks, and a couple of em' were nothing but bullies." 

"Really?" 

"Ehm…. We pretty much left each other alone. We had territories, but sometimes, I'd hafta throw a few punches if they messed with anyone I knew personally." A small murmur. I didn't know what the hype was about though. Everything I _had_ been true. As far as I could tell, they were already painting a tough-guy portrait of me inside of their heads. And by the context, I guess I really was sort of a tough guy back at my old school. 

"What kind of things are you into, Miyazaki-san?" 

"Call me Souji. I hate formalities," I said, "And I was kinda into track and field. I used to run a whole lot when I was a kid, and my Ma sorta noticed how fast I was and entered me in a couple of track meets back home." 

"Sugoi…! Eeh!? Wait a minute, you're _that_ Miyazaki!? I think I've actually heard of you! You ran in the nationals, didn't you?" said one with green hair and a headband. "My brother competed against you!" More voices spoke up and more words of praise sounded. 

"Sou ka…" I rubbed the back of my neck. "Really? That's cool, I guess… Ne, Yamanoto-san?" 

"Yes?" She finally spoke up. She had been quiet during the conversation, savoring the details on the sidelines. 

"You want to finish showing me around? Seems that breaks almost over and I wanna get this place down before the end of the week. Otherwise I might get myself lost," I laughed. I winked at her. I hoped she got the hint. She had actually showed me everything, but the small group was really getting me flustered. I really hated dealing with girls, even if they liked me a lot. I just hoped I wasn't gaining a fan club. I didn't want to have to fend anyone off. 

"Hai, Miyazaki-san," she said. 

"And the Souji thing goes for you too. Like I said, I hate formalities," She laughed and nodded in reply. 

"Come, Souji-san. I'll show you where the library is before break ends." 

*~*~*~*~* 

I sighed and poked at the cafeteria food idly with my fork. 

It wasn't that it was bad. It was just that I had a lot on my mind. So far, the first day had proceeded without major mishap and I had hoped to keep it that way. I really didn't want to mess up my reputation until I had an idea of who was who, and what was what. 

I sighed and rested my chin on the palm of my hand. I was sitting in the cafeteria alone at a table in the corner. I really didn't know what I was doing when I walked in. Natsumi was nowhere in sight and I didn't know anyone else. 

I should have just taken my food and eaten outside. At least outside, people didn't really notice if you were alone. In the cafeteria, I might as well have stood under a red, neon sign that screamed, 'Loner!' I sighed and picked up my tray, stiffening my resolve to leave. I wasn't all that hungry either, so my first destination was to the trash can. 

I stared at my tray full of cafeteria food. Wasted money. 

Suddenly, I noticed something at the other side of the room. There was a couple that was heading over my way, and their gazes were solely on me. And I recognized them as Miaka and a guy friend of hers. They looked pretty nice and I paused in my abrupt decision to leave. I raised an eyebrow, not really sure what to do. 

"At least I can say I _remotely_ know them, if they do come over here," I laughed to myself and stabbed my sandwich with my fork. 

A hand reached out from behind me and gently took my wrist in her fingers. I turned around to find a young girl lifting me to my feet. 

"Eh?" I said aloud. 

Miaka and her friend stopped in their tracks and cautiously eyed the two of us. 

"Souji-san. You don't have to sit all alone," Natsumi said. Her black uniform skirt followed her fluid movements as she stepped backwards. I pulled my eyes away from her hips. "Come with me." 

"Um… okay. Whatever," I said to her. Disappointed expressions reached across Miaka and friends' faces. I grabbed my sandwich and followed her enthusiastic lead. 

"We can eat up on the roof. I haven't been able to show you the great view up there! And after school, I can show you around town. You said you just moved here, ne?" 

"Yeah, but why you being so friendly?" I asked her, scratching the back of my head. "You're a lot bouncier than I remember you being this morning." 

"That's because you let me call you Souji," she laughed, "You let all the other girls call you that, but oh well. That's okay."

"I can't wait until I let you start calling me Souji-kun," I laughed. She turned to me and smiled even brighter. 

"Can I?" 

"Depends, Yamonoto-san. Buy me lunch next week?" 

"No." 

"Then no 'Souji-kun' for you. That's cruel." She pulled me forward and as I followed her with a fanged grin, I thought, _I wish I knew why you seem so familiar…_I shrugged and actually found myself enjoying her company so I snapped out of my daydream.

But I didn't hear the concerned words Miaka exchanged with her companion. 

Author's Note: Urgh... Hm... Natsumi's a character who I hope starts to grow on me, as well as the readers. Hnn... she really does sound like every other girl stereotypical 'perfect lady' that the main character always loves to death and falls in love with instantly. Is Natsumi really that? heck no! At least, I hope not. And I really hope to smash the image in later chapters. Also with Asuka... rrr... and believe me, I really do hate it when people make up characters in their fanfic, but here, I kind of have no choice. Give Asuka and Natsumi a chance would you? Thanks a million... Arigatou. And what's the deal with all the suspicion over Natsumi? Find out in the next installment of Akewateru!!

For summore insurance: This fanfic was written without outside influence and is based on my ideas and my ideas alone. This means that any similarities between this fanfic and any others are simply coincidence. I copied no one.

furusawa yuki- yay! Thanks for the good review! Faster? Yess'um! I'll try!  
Akirasamoji- Heck yes! And for sure he'll be in the ficcy. Of course, I'll probably be spoiling it if I said anything more! lol. And he's gonna be a main character later too- yay! And I totally agree: Kouji is overlooked WAY too much! You _gotta_ love the guy!  
Kakyoku- Oh wow! someone actually bothered to look up what the story titles were! I can feel the love... lol. And hey- you definitely sound like you know what you're doing. Care to be a beta-reader for me!? lol. I need one! haha. Anyway, about the toast thing- I'll kill that part in a second draft. And finally- Nihongo! WOW! I actually remembered what it meant! hehe!

Mmkay. Third chapter up: finally found some free time! hopefully I'll be able to continue to write the chapters at the same speed. What? I'm slow? naw. I just am posting weekly. I already am several chapters ahead, so expect that I'll be posting on time until we come to the much later chapter where more things are happening (and the chapters get longer!) Whee. So take care peoples... and.... um review if you think it sucks (which it does) and review if you like it!


	4. Daigokuden

  


Title: "Akewateru" : The Morning Light  
by: TeddysFromHeyll  
Rating: PG 13  
Summary: The seishi have been reborn and are living their lives out as they please. But as the seishi find themselves drawn back to Miaka, they realize that maybe the peace they've finally found is not to last… Especially for Tasuki.  
Status: Non-yaoi  
Main Characters: Tasuki, Chichiri, Nuriko, Taka, Kouji, Natsumi  
**_  
_(Miaka)Scroll 4 :: Daigokuden**  
_A meeting is called by Chichiri about the arrival of Tasuki. Suspicions are aroused and careful daily watches over the unaware Souji are assigned to each seishi._

Night fell and when Keisuke was finally asleep, I found myself running down the dim streets of Tokyo. Bag in hand, I turned the corner sharply and slammed into someone. 

"Taka?" I asked and looked up at the person a bit disoriented. And surely enough, the grinning face of Taka presented itself into the light. I looked around and shivered. There were still people roaming around a night, but this part of the neighborhood was eerily quiet. Taka noticed me shivering and put an arm around me as we continued to jog down the streets towards Mitsukake's clinic. 

His clinic had been a very convenient meeting place when Hotohori-sama called everyone for a council. Mitsukake owned his own clinic and he didn't have to answer to anyone when it came to managing the hours it was open. 

The reason of the meeting of this particular night was a bit obvious. 

Taka knew it too. We had seen him in class. 

The thought sent delightful chills down my spine and Taka sensed my happiness. 

"I take it you're pretty excited he's here, ne?" His strides shortened to match mine and we were suddenly running at an even pace. 

"You bet! We're finally complete again! A miko and her seven seishi. It's like a fairy tale again," I said brightly. We came to a railing. I halted, but he easily hopped over and landed not far down below. He turned on his heel and caught me as I jumped down into his arms seconds later. Moments later, we were up and running again. 

"Fairy tale, huh?… You know that our _last_ fairytale wasn't too happy," Taka said sadly. I sighed and the realism of his statement hit me pretty hard. 

"I-I know Taka," I said quietly. "I'm just really happy that our group is all here, that's all." Taka sighed and stopped me for a moment. We came to a stop directly under a light pole, and it seemed almost like we were under a spotlight. He put his hands on my shoulders and earnestly, he told me,

"Gomen nasai, Miaka-chan. I didn't mean to get you down. It's just that ever since the whole Suzaka miko thing, I've been skeptical about ever really being happy again. But… all I really need to be happy is to be with you. Just ignore me, Miaka. I'm just bein' stupid." He gave me a hug and a deep kiss. I felt so much better… 

*~*~*~*~*~* 

We came to the darkened clinic and pushed on the door. It opened easily, and we could already hear the mumbling voices of our friends in the back room. The glow of the light from the other room spilled into the one we were in, and we immediately knew where they were. I set down my bag on the table just as Hotohori came out to greet us. 

"Oh, Miaka… Taka…" Hotohori said, "You're here. As you can tell, everyone's in the back room. Head there and we'll start the meeting. I'm just going to get myself a drink." He proceeded to get himself some water from the filtered tap. I nodded and both Taka and I walked into the room holding hands. 

Once we stepped inside, several heads looked up at us and we motioned for them to start. We sat down at the table on the end and waited. Hotohori-sama came in, sat down and cleared his voice, 

"Minna-san. I think everyone pretty much knows why we're here. Mitsukake and Chichiri were speaking about it this afternoon. He's here, and the Suzaku seven have gathered together around Miaka," he started, "But since his coming, there have been concerns of complications." He looked at Chichiri, taking a sip from his glass of water. Chichiri leaned forward and placed his elbows on the table. The eight of us looked on. Yui and I looked at each other cautiously. 

"First thing's first, no da. Tasuki still doesn't have his memory back, and I don't think it would be any good if any of us mentioned a thing about our past lives. He'll remember in good time. Revealing his past to him may either jolt his memories, or may cause regretful repercussion, no da. So I think it's best we wait until his memories resurface," Chichiri said, "And secondly… I think we need to keep an eye on Tasuki. The majority of us arrived days within each other, but I think we can all imagine that some other force is at work here, no da." 

"We've all been assigned shifts or times to watch over Tasuki. We're all to keep a close eye on him at all times. If there is anything after or concerning him, then I want us to be there when something happens," said Hotohori. 

"Taka, Chiriko, Hotohori can handle school hours. We're bound to have classes with him, no da. If not, then we'll just have to find some way to watch over him. The rest of us, Nuriko, me and mitsukake can handle after school shifts, no da. But if we are to watch him, we're going to have to be inconspicuous. I don't want to scare him. And besides, he probably still has his sharp instincts, so we may have a better chance just befriending him. It should be easy enough, considering our past, no da." 

"And what about the mikos, Chichiri? I think we may need to watch them too," Chiriko spoke up. Chichiri nodded. 

"I don't think we'll need very many people to watch Yui. Her seishi would have been summoned had there been any danger. As for Miaka, Taka pretty much has her covered afters chool _and _during school hours," Nuriko said. A few smiles and snickers sounded around the table. Nuriko winked and I turned bright red. I laughed nervously while Taka shuffled in his chair and turned a deeper shade of crimson. 

"But even so, I think we'll arrange shifts for the miko as well. Miaka, I don't want you to ever be alone, understand, no da?" 

"Hai… demo…" 

"Demo… Miaka, what's wrong?" asked Hotohori. 

"Demo… there's this girl at school…" I said, thinking about the girl Tasuki had been speaking with. "Her name is Yamanoto Natsumi. She's become pretty good friends with Tasuki, and it's only been the first day. I'd be happy for Tasuki, had it not been for this weird feeling I get whenever I see the two of them together." 

Taka shuffled even more. I quickly waved my hands in defense, "Not like that! I just get a bad feeling whenever she's with him. I really like her, though. She's in a few of my classes, and she seems nice enough and quiet too…" 

"Has anything unusual happened while she was around?" Chiriko asked. "Oh…I think I know her. I've seen her around a couple of times. She's the one with the black hair, little past the shoulder? Green eyes, I think?" 

"Yeah, that's definitely her...Um… anything unusual? Well, while me and Taka were about to go and sit with him in the cafeteria, she came and took him away," I said thoughtfully, I added quickly, "But I think this could also very much be a coincidence. Which I think it is." 

"Wait, no da. This feeling… is it something you sense, or is it just…" 

"I dunno if this is an official _feeling_- feeling, if you know what I mean. But can we just keep an eye on her too?" I asked. 

"It's going to be difficult trying to keep an eye on so many people, no da," Chichiri said, "But it's really up to you guys as well. We're all going to be watching them, no da."

"I, for one, think we can do it," Chiriko spoke up. 

"Yeah, if anyone can do it, It'll be the seishi of suzaku, ne minna?" I laughed. The atmosphere was instantly lightened and I could tell everyone was feeling loads better. 

"Then its settled, no da. Is anyone going to have trouble, no da? Any other concerns?" No one answered Chichiri. 

"Now… who's hungry?" I asked. Everyone face-faulted. 

"Miaka-chan… it's midnight!" Nuriko said, grabbing the table and getting himself up off the floor. 

"Anou, it's been six hours since my last meal, and I'm starved." Nuriko laughed as I found my pack in the other room and came back to dump the contents onto the table. Needless to say, most of them gave in and took what I offered them. 

_Tasuki, I wish you were here, right now. But oh, now everything'll be okay because now that you're here…_ I looked around as everyone started losing the serious attitude. They started talking about old times, and how their pasts. Tama came and brushed up against my ankles. I knelt down to pick him up as I dumped the last of my backpack's contents onto the table. 

_…We're all complete…_

Author's Note: Okay... um.. this incredibly short chapter has no substance whatsoever. All it does is raise suspicion. Curse my inexperience with FY fanfics. Silence! I am aware that this fanfic sucks... =.=*.... Well, anyway, interesting issues of Tasuki's personal life are brought to attention in the next chapter of Akewetaru! Tune in next week!

For life insurance: This fanfic was written without outside influence and is based on my ideas and my ideas alone. This means that any similarities between this fanfic and any others are simply coincidence. I copied no one.

~Amber~- Oh, I really hope you're right. I made the mistake of comparing how many reviews other people got and I had the sudden urge to skip all the prologue/beginning chapters and get straight to the plot. But I guess the fanfic will remain as slow as hell itself. LoL. And by the way- I've finished my second week of Sophomore year... egh.. it's been literally the longest week of my LIFE!!!   
Shunu no miko- Arigatou! I feel all warm and PhuzZy inside now. lol! ^_^.

Allrighty. Said my part, and now it's time for you to do yours. Review!! I crave feedback- negative or not. Constructive criticism as well as nice comments welcome. Hehe. XD. 


	5. Mukashinajimi

  


Title: "Akewateru" : The Morning Light  
by: TeddysFromHeyll  
Rating: PG 13  
Summary: The seishi have been reborn and are living their lives out as they please. But as the seishi find themselves drawn back to Miaka, they realize that maybe the peace they've finally found is not to last… Especially for Tasuki.  
Status: Non-yaoi  
Main Characters: Tasuki, Chichiri, Nuriko, Taka, Kouji, Natsumi  
**_  
_(Tasuki)Scroll 5 :: Mukashinajimi  
**_After some conflicts arise at home with his sister Aidou, Souji retreats to the sanctuary of the night and leaves the home in hopes of curbing his temper, but instead finds a small companion named Keiko._

I paused at the door. I was home, and the sun was just about setting. The glow of the sun on my front door was all too inviting as I turned the knob and stepped inside. 

I couldn't wait to tell Aidou about my day. She'd be excited to hear about it. Ever since we were kids, she was always the first one to tackle me as soon as I stepped through the front door. She used to do that when Ma came home, but that was before she got that horrible job of hers. Now she comes home after we fall asleep and she leaves before we wake up. The only time I've seen her in the past three weeks was because of a late night snack run. 

But anyway, it didn't matter if my day was boring as hell. She'd always have an ear open if I needed someone to rant away to. She was cool like that. But today really wasn't that bad, considering what a pessimist I was. I had made a friend. Natsumi. She even took me with her when she went to go pick up something at some plaza a few blocks away from the school. I really didn't have to go, but I figured, why not? It wasn't like I had anything better to do. 

I smirked as I realized that Aidou'd probably tease me to no end about having a girlfriend. Not the case, though. With a light-hearted sigh I slipped my shoes off with my heels and turned to go upstairs. My shoes clattered to the ground softly. 

Suddenly, my sixth sense kicked in and with a shout, I dodged a flying book. It hit the vase behind me and I had to dive for it in order to keep it from crashing violently against the wooden floor. I set it back on its wooden stand and searched for the origin of the flying book. 

It was a crying Aidou and she stood at the foot of the staircase straight ahead of me. Her eyes were red and tired. Probably from crying… My heart skipped a few beats. 

"Baka!" she sobbed, and she picked up a picture frame and thrust it as hard as she could at me. I cringed as it smacked against my defending wrist. She crouched down and buried her face in her hands. 

"The hell!?" I asked myself, grabbing my throbbing wrist. I shook my head and ignored it. "Onee-san! What's wrong?" I asked, and I rushed over to her. She pushed me back and I nearly lost my balance. Lucky for me, I had always been sure-footed. I had actually come to expect things like that when Aidou had her fits. 

"You're so stupid! I hate you!" She picked up another frame from the table just beside the stairs and it hit my forearm. 

"Itai… Onee-san! Daijoubu ka? What's wrong with you!?" 

"Damare!! Y-You were supposed to be there!" she cried loudly. I frowned in reply. _Where? _

"D-doko!?" I said. I dropped the book bag I was holding. 

"I knew it! You did forgot… The presentation, baka!" She cried. My heart sank. "You were supposed to be there, but you weren't!!" 

"Chikuso!" I whispered to myself. I tried to get close again, and she full-out punched me in the face. I cringed but I didn't back away. She shoved me and tried to get past, but I refused to give in. She struggled a few more seconds before ut it sort of died down and all she did was scream. I kept a firm grip on her arms: as firm as I could be without hurting, anyway. 

"You promised you'd be there!!" 

"Onee-san, gomen nasai!!" I said. 

Then, it finally occurred to me just what she was so angry at. I had forgotten it was this afternoon! Aidou had been telling me about it all week. She even made me promise that I would be there. It was after school, so it shouldn't have been difficult to attend it. 

But I had been so caught up in getting to know Natsumi that I had completely forgotten about her presentation. The worst part was, the whole week, I had been listening with half an ear. I didn't even know what the presentation was about. I was pretty sure she was being given an award or something and that she had felt extremely proud of it… but… 

"Aw shit…," I said, my voice actually wavering. "I didn't mean to forget, it just slipped my mind…" She slapped me as I grabbed her shoulders again. I paused and looked away. 

"Slipped your mind?" she asked. "Slipped your mind!?" 

"You know I didn't mean it like that.." I narrowed my eyes, still managing to avoid making eye contact with her. 

"…" She stubbornly wiped away her tears. More fell in its place and I found myself wishing that I had the smarts to think up something to say at a time like that. 

"You're still a jerk…!" She nearly leapt forward and brought her arms around my neck. We both sat on the stairs hugging each other while she cried. If someone had been watching, they'd never have guessed that Aidou was my older sister. 

"O-Ototo-san… n-no one was there… I-I was all alone," she said, burying her face in my neck. "And-and then… w-when they asked my f-family to stand up… everyone looked around a-and... there was nobody-" 

"Ah, fucking… Geeze, forgive me, Aidou… I can't believe I forgot," I said. 

"Okaa-san, she was a-at work and Otou-san… h-he was at a meeting… and… Ototo-chan, why weren't you there? Doushite!?" 

"I'll make it up to you, I promise I will," I ran my fingers down through her hair. She used to like that when she was little. "I swear to you I will." 

"I hate you," she whispered. 

"I'm being stupid," I said to myself. 

And then, when Natsumi came into my mind, I knew this was all because of her. 

_And this is why_… _I hate girls… _

*~*~*~*~*~* 

A love-hate relationship. That's what it was between me and my Onee-chan. That's exactly what it was. Aidou had a hell of a temper, and often times, I was the punching bag that she'd use to fizzle out her anger on . Yeah, of course it hurt, and sometimes I got angry at being the object of her anger… 

But I could never hurt Aidou. 

Ever. 

Ma and Pa… they weren't there most of the time, and we practically had to raise ourselves. Pa is usually always out on business meetings and trips most of the time, so that left the raising to Ma. She usually had a temper just as bad as Aidou, even with the classes, or whatever the hell she said she was taking. 

Eventually Pa's job wasn't enough to support us and it got so that Ma had to take up a job too to support everyone. Thus, her constant absence from our lives. 

So it was just me, and four sisters. Not the best of times. But even they went off. To college, that is and now it's just me and Aidou. Aidou's only a year older than me, so we're just about in the same boat when it comes to schooling. 

I got up from her bed and I quietly made my way out the door. 

Aidou had a rough childhood, and a lot of times, she'd have nightmares when Ma and Pa weren't there. I had always been Aidou's favorite, so the immediate thing she'd do was to go straight to my room and slip into my bed. 

She's pretty much gotten over the nightmare thing, but it's been difficult not to sleep now, without me watchin' over her. If I'm not on the chair beside her bed, she doesn't get a wink. I think it's kinda nice how she depends on me from time to time, but sometimes it gets really annoying. And unusual. It'd be fine if she was a lot younger than me, but… she was just about my age. 

I'm her brother after all, so I understand why she'd still be such a fucking kid… but I still think she's way too immature for being sixteen. 

I took a deep breath of the midnight air and walked at the side of the road, just inches away from the curb. I touched my right eye and cringed. It was really going to hurt tomorrow, and a lot of people were going to notice it. They'd notice even more so if I started wearing sunglasses. I shrugged and I figured I'd think of something later. 

I ran my hand through my bright red hair, but my arm protested because of a bruise there too. 

"Chikuso… she hurt me more than I thought," I said to myself, as I rolled up my jacket to reveal a darkening red spot. Tomorrow it'd probably turn black and blue, so it meant I was going to have to wear a jacket to cover it up too. I'd have to wake up early to get everything ready too. Things just kept getting progressively worse. I kicked at an empty soda can that had the misfortune of being on the sidewalk in front of me. 

Suddenly, I heard something as I passed an unfamiliar street and I raised my bowed head in curiosity. I paused in my long strides and followed the sound into some neighborhood. And there, noticed someone sitting on the sidewalk hugging her knees to her chest. She was making little sobbing noises, so I knew she must have been pretty lost. 

Just a little girl. All by herself. 

I walked up in front of her and knelt down, my hands still in my pockets. 

"Eh… whadda we have here?" I asked myself aloud. She looked up and me and sniffled. _Wonderful. I've had enough of crying girls today. Just what I need. Another violent woman in my life._ I laughed to myself. "What you think you're doing out here this time of night, missy?" 

"I'm scared," she said. 

"I figured that out when I first saw you here. Where are your parents at, kid?" I asked. 

"I'm not a kid. I'm Keiko," she said defiantly, despite her tears. I smirked and patted the top of her head. She cringed and shoved my hand off. I only laughed. 

"You know you really shouldn't be out here in the middle of the night. Who knows what might be lurking out here," I raised my fingers all creepy like and I formed shadows on my face, "And… like… werewolves and trolls but… last but not least… we can't forget about…_them_…" 

She leaned in closer to hear my whispers. She had stopped sobbing, eager to hear my next words. Well, more scared than interested, anyway. 

"Who's _them_??" she whispered fearfully. I waited a few moments. Looked left. Looked right. Then I stared her straight in the eyes. 

"Vampires like me!" I cried really loud and playfully lunged at her. She screamed loudly. But I quickly understood my mistake as she clear ripped part of the fence behind her from ground and full swung it at me. I hit the asphault with a thud and with another laugh. 

"H-Hai… I deserved that, I really did," I muttered to myself. 

"D-d-d-don't do that!!!" she cried, clutching the piece of wood like a teddy bear. "I was r'lly scared! You mean old …old… Mean old person!" 

I sat up cartoonishly and pulled at my mouth with my index finger, showing her my fangs, "Theesh babiesh are natural born. I aint no vampire, so don't freak out on me." 

"Mmkay…" she said slowly. "I wont." 

"Lets…just…," I reached over and pried the piece of fence from her hands and tossed it aside, "Put this away… and figure out where you're supposed to be." 

"I shouldn't have walked around so much. Onee-chan's gonna be worried about me. And Okaa-san and Otou-san are away right now. If I don't get back home, My onee-chan's gonna get in trouble. See- she took me to the mall and stuff, but then, she went off to get something and then she never came back." 

"Chotto, chotto. Lemme get this straight, kid. Did she never come back, or did _you_ go and wander off?" she didn't answer and I tilted my head. "What am I supposed to do with you now. I doubt your sister's called the police, because that'll probably be the fastest way to get your parents alerted about you being missing and all. I know. I've got my own Onee-san too. But you want to go to the station, just in case?" 

"No," she said. "I wanna go home." 

"I don't know where you live, kid-," 

"Keiko." 

"Whatever. What am I supposed to do?" 

"Take me home with you!" she said. I gave her an incredulous look. 

"Are you serious, ki- 

"Keiko." 

"Whatever. I don't think it's a good idea if I take you home with me. I could be charged with- 

"Kidnapping!" she said brightly and she clapped her hands once, as if getting a correct answer on a test.

"That's cute. That's reeeaall cute. Downright kawaii," I said sarcastically. "Seriously, though...Mm… I swear, I'm going to get my ass kicked for this later… but I can't just leave you out here." I looked at her as if her answers lied somewhere on her face. She only waited for me to come to a conclusion and I finally gave in. 

"Allright. Fine. But listen here- It's okay to trust _me_, but don't you ever go with strangers like this again. All strangers aren't as nice as old Souji, here. (That's my name by the way.)" She nodded. 

She reached up to touch my face, and I felt my heart thud loudly. It felt sickeningly sweet, and I knelt down so she could reach me. But it felt nice, nonetheless. The action, I mean. It's the kind of thing you only see in movies, but when you do, it kind of moves you. 

"What happened to your face, Souji-sama?" 

"Souji-_san_ to you." 

"Whatever," she laughed. 

"Eh- don't worry about it. I'll be okay," I reassured her. "Just uh… bumped into something that's all." 

"Let me fix it! I can fix it," she said. I tilted my head. The whole situation both felt …and _sounded_ incredibly familiar. "I can fix your fangs too, but I like them." 

"Itai!" I said, as she traced an imaginary line across my cheekbone. "That hurts." 

"Gomen, Souji-chan." 

"Souji-san." 

"What did you bump into? If you bump into something, shouldn't your whole face be hurting? Not just your eye?" she asked me. I shrugged and picked her up. 

"It doesn't really matter. Don't worry your head off about it. Say, kid, you want me to carry you, or…" 

"It's Keiko. And I want a piggy back," she said triumphantly as I turned around and crouched. She jumped onto my back and I nearly fell forward onto the street. 

"Not so hard!" I said, "You don't need to jump that hard to get on… got it? Hang on tight." I brought my arms around and supported her body weight. 

"Haaaiii!!" she said happily as I walked off into the night and back towards home. 

*~*~*~*~*~* 

It was really early, and she had fallen asleep on the way to school again. I wouldn't have taken her to school with me, but I had accidentally woke her up when I hit my alarm clock and it fell to the floor. The crash was as loud as hell and she sat up groggily, suddenly insisting on knowing where I was going without her. 

"Really, Keiko, what am I going to do with you?" I asked, as I set her down on the desk once I got into the classroom. We had stayed up later than I thought I did, talking with each other about nothing in particular. I hadn't even realized how late it was until the moonlight shone on the pajamas I lent her from the attic, which was where we kept all our childhood mementos and old clothes. Keiko started yawning herself and it was only then that I realized it was way too late for a kid like her to be staying up. 

I took off my jacked and wrapped it around her small arms. The morning was chilly, and if she was going to be under my care, even for a day, then I didn't want her to get sick. Besides, Aidou was really nice to strangers… pretty much everyone but me… but for some reason, I just didn't trust that she'd be safe at home. 

"Ah… Itai…" I said, as I suddenly remembered why I had brought the jacket in the first place… "The bruises." I rubbed my arm gently and stood there a moment in the morning glare, contemplating on whether or not I should give it to her or to keep it on. The sunlight was warm on my skin. 

Her small hands reached up to touch again and I flinched. 

"Souji-san…?" 

"Daijoubu. Just go back to sleep," I said to her. She let her small arm fall onto the desk and small, but quiet snoring sounds immediately filled the room. I laughed and finally placed the jacket onto her shoulders. It slipped off a bit, being too big, but Keiko grabbed it and snuggled deeper into it. I figured that maybe I could live without it for a little bit. When the others started coming in, I could just take it back. 

I knelt down on the tiled floor and rested my head in my arms beside her on the desk. I still was a little tired as too. It was from staying up so late last night. 

But I wasn't complaining, because if I _hadn't_ found Keiko and brought her home, she most likely would have been taken by a stranger or would have had to spend the night all alone in that dark neighborhood. I sighed and closed my eyes. 

"I'm so goddamned tired." I felt Keiko's hand touch the top of my head and stay there. 

"Stop saying bad words," She mumbled. I didn't bother to look up or open my eyes. We both slept soundly for the next five minutes in that exact position. 

I hadn't known what had possessed me to get so friendly with the people in Tokyo. I had barely been there a day, but I was finding people that I swore I had known my whole life. But didn't. It was just so easy to get alone with the people I knew, though they were few. 

I heard humming coming from down the hall just outside the classroom, but I didn't move. I was already past conscious, and I could barely make out the words that the person was singing. But I did however figure out that it was female, hearing the high-pitched nature of her voice. 

The door opened and the cheerful and bouncy song reached my ears. I didn't look up, but I could hear the voice soften as she noticed that Keiko and me were sleeping in the room. But instead of being silent altogether, she whispered the words and knelt down beside me. 

"-summer sun and the willo-… " Her voice stopped abruptly and I pushed myself to wake up. 

"Huh?" I said. I felt her soft fingers gently slide across my arm, barely touching the bruised skin. A lot of people had been doing that to me lately. Then again, if I didn't get myself injured so much, I wouldn't have to explain every single injury. And people would finally stop touching me. I was just glad I had enough sense to put on some makeup to hide my eye. Still hurt like hell, though. 

"D-daijoubu ka!?" she said. My eyes shot open at her reaction and I frantically grasped for my jacket. I quickly slipped into it and turned back at whoever it was. Keiko stirred in the seat, feeling the cold draft. She sat up lazily. 

"Yamanoto-san! You're early," I said, with a weak smile. 

"So are you… Souji-san," said Natsumi. She frowned at me, "I come here at this time every day." 

"Sou ka…" I didn't know what else to say and the conversation came to a screeching halt. She was still staring at me suspiciously, and I saw her eyes fall to my arms. I knew precisely what she was thinking about. 

_Shit… I should'a kept on my stupid jacket…Should'a kept it on before I even fucking fell asleep… _ I cursed at myself internally. 

She suddenly turned angry. She brought both her hands around my face, pulled me down and brought her thumb across my cheek just below my eye. I jerked back in pain and watched her as she rubbed her thumb against her index and middle finger. The make-up contrasted her pale fingers. 

She knew. 

She didn't speak. She only stood there, glaring daggers at me. "Shimatta. So you found it. Heh… I ran into a door yesterday… I'm such a baka, ne?" I said, rubbing the back of my neck. "I covered it with Aidou's makeup because I knew everyone'd make such a big fuss out of it. It's nothing. Honto. I'll just be careful next time I'm running through the house. You should'a seen me the yester…day…" I trailed off.  
She didn't move. And neither did her bright green eyes. Keiko tugged at my shirt behind me, sensing the anger coming from Natsumi, "Souji-san," she whispered. 

The door to the classroom opened again, and I didn't have the courage to keep eye contact with her. I felt guilty again and turned my eyes to the floor. She opened her mouth to say something, but a girl behind me said something and cut her off. 

"Oh Miyazaki-san, who is this?" 

"I thought I told all the girls to call me Souji," I said half-heartedly, not forgetting Natsumi's mood. 

"Ah, gomen, Souji-san," she replied. It was Asuka. Kurogane Asuka. The one I had met the other day near the pool. She had just walked in not too long ago and spotted the little girl sitting in my desk. She knelt down and Keiko immediately started playing with her short black hair and her glasses.  
"Can I fix her hair??" Keiko turned to me, eyes begging for permission. 

"What do you think, Kurogane-san?" 

"Hai. Go ahead. I don't mind at all," she laughed. But before Keiko started, she pulled me down to her face and whispered to me, 

"I can see it." I nodded and cursed internally. I knew she was talking about my face. Natsumi had wiped a lot of it off, and I knew that the bruise was probably showing. 

"Anou, can you two take care of Keiko for a little while?" I asked as I headed for the door. "I'll be right back." 

"No problem, Souji-san!" Asuka said and turned back to her playmate. 

Author's Note: Can you say... 'corny'?? Ah oh well. This was in the original outline that I wrote the storyline as. I might as well follow it no matter how weird it turns out. Eh. Whatever. Only about two more chapters before some action actually starts! I've already finished about two chapters ahead of this one, but hey! Lets just hope they're worth the wait, ne mina-san? Next chapter: How does Taka react when he discovers Tasuki's secret? Tune in to the next installment of Akewateru to find out!

For flood insurance: This fanfic was written without outside influence and is based on my ideas and my ideas alone. This means that any similarities between this fanfic and any others are simply coincidence. I copied no one.

furusawa yuki- Wow! Happiness! Sorry if this chapter didn't live up to the previous ones. It seemed kinda awkward to me when I wrote it, so hehe! Hope it's not too evil.... *sweatdroplet*  
Emily- Hai!! Tasuki-centered fanfics are a godsend. Once I finish writing this fanfic, I think I might get into building a site purely for tasuki ficcies. LOL. happinesh to the max. lol.   
Suzumi- Wow. Never thought of it that way! In that case, I'll ride this fic out right to the end! Er... I hope...That is if nothing gets me side-tracked! (Suzaku forbid!)  
Rui Nadare-Yay. Another happy review. One of the ones that totally made my day when I read it. ^_^. True happiness is getting reviews, no matter how few. This ficcy may not have that many readers that like it, but to those you do- thank you! I love you guys! Arigatou! Thanks for the support!

I feed on the fuel of your words! Send a review. Thanks.


	6. Nagori

  


Title: "Akewateru" : The Morning Light  
by: TeddysFromHeyll  
Rating: PG 13  
Summary: The seishi have been reborn and are living their lives out as they please. But as the seishi find themselves drawn back to Miaka, they realize that maybe the peace they've finally found is not to last… Especially for Tasuki.  
Status: Non-yaoi  
Main Characters: Tasuki, Chichiri, Nuriko, Taka, Kouji, Natsumi  
**_  
_(Taka)Scroll 6 :: Nagori  
**_The first of the watches has commenced and Taka is the first to take his shift. But during his watch of his close, but distant friend, he finds out something very personal about Souji that he knew was meant to be kept a secret._

"Taka??" asked Miaka.

"Nani?" I said. "Miaka-chan, what is it?" She tilted her head in a cute way as we walked. I loved it whenever she did that. 

"You look worried about something? Doushite? What is it?" Miaka snuck her hand into mine and we linked arms. I waved my hands at her and shook my head. 

"It's nothing, really," I lied. But as soon as I said it, I regretted it. She hit me upside the head and we both stopped walking. 

It was really early to start heading to school, but Chichiri had taken the night shift and had stayed in his room. Luckily, Tasuki didn't notice, seeing as he had reverted to his small form and had posed as a stuffed toy. I couldn't say that he sounded like he had the best night when he had contacted us when Tasuki left for school. Apparently, Keiko, which was the small girl Tasuki had taken in for the night, had reached for one of the stuffed toys and grabbed Chichiri instead. I nearly laughed when I heard the story from him when he got away to call in the payphone outside the house. He sounded like he didn't have a wink. 

We weren't taking any chances. The shifts were tight. 

"Stop lying!" she pleaded. "Be honest with me." 

"Isn't it a little early to be hitting me? I mean, I'm barely awake as it is. It isn't fair picking on defenseless- Itai! Okay, okay!" 

"I'm serious!" she said, after lowering her hand again. "Tell me what's on your mind. It's really bothering me." 

"Che… it's this stupid bad feeling I got last night. I stayed up most of the night trying to forget it, and then the rest of the night trying to figure out what it was." 

"Nearly everyone I know is barely awake this morning," Miaka muttered. I leaned down and whispered seductively in her ear, 

"Well, why don't you invite me over and I'll really make sure you don't get any sleep!" I laughed when she turned bright red and seemingly shrank several inches. 

"T-Taka!!" She said, but I could tell she had enjoyed it. She swatted at me, still attempting to be innocent. But the dark mood eventually won over again. 

"You think the others are getting those feelings too?" asked Miaka, "I mean, it's only me and you right now. And for all we know, this could be just nothing at all. What if the others start getting bad feelings too?" 

"You're not yourself lately. You're always so sad. What you should be worrying about is keeping your grades up. Leave the worrying to me and the others," I told her, "If there are any problems, I'm sure that Chichiri and the others will be able to handle it pretty well. I mean, we should be ready for anything. Considering what hell we've been through, this should be a synch." 

"Okay," Miaka laughed, "Now I know you're lying." 

"But really! We won't let anything happen to you or Yui. If worse comes to worse, you know that I'll risk anything. I'll brave the harshest frontiers, I'll forge the forbidden paths, I'll even help little old ladies across the hostile territories of the streets. Just. For. My. Sweet. Little. Miaka-chan," and for every last word, I gave her a single peck on the lips. "Don't look so sad. It doesn't suit you."

She pulled her arm out and brought both of them around my hips. I returned the gesture by bringing mine around her shoulders. 

"But it's not me or Yui I'm worried about." 

*~*~*~*~*~* 

I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked worn and tired. And it was all because of that stupid '6th sense session' that I sensed last night. It had only been an instant, but it had been so undeniably weird. And I knew it was going to bother me the rest of the day, so it was all that much worse. And I couldn't believe I actually told Miaka about it- only thing it did was made her worry about me. 

She really didn't need to worry at all. I could feel her anxiety, and it was affecting me too. 

I turned on the faucet and splashed my face with water. The cold water was refreshing. 

"I need to break out of this. I really should be focusing on the shift thing. Who knows what kind of mischief that boy can get himself into," I told myself, referring to Tasuki. But for a moment, I just needed to sit down. So I headed into one of the bathroom stalls, put the seat down and rested my back on the wall. I lifted my feet and pitched them against the opposite wall and not awkwardly on the floor. 

I was just about to drift off into my own thoughts when someone burst into the bathroom and went straight for the sink. My door was only half open, and I spied who it was through the mirror. I hoped they wouldn't notice, me, seeing as they most likely came in for privacy. 

Besides, not many people came in early at Jonan. 

"Sonova …Stupid…Everything's so messed up!" he hissed at himself and he tossed a small bag. He ruffled his hair and leaned in close, staring at himself in the mirror. He had a sharp intake of breath as he took a paper towel and dampened it, wiping something off under his eye. The more he rubbed at it the more it revealed something purple-ish. 

It was Tasuki. I held my breath. He had a black eye. 

"Oh yes. Now what am I gonna say to her… I-Itai tai tai…!" He paused. Where would he get a black eye from? And why is he trying to cover it up? I thought to myself. "I'm such a dumbass!!!" He took out some of the things in the bag and started to put on a few layers of foundation and etcetera over the bruised skin. 

"If only I hadn't pissed Aidou off, then this would have never happened. I thought I hated girls, but no, I fucking had to spend an afternoon with one trying to get to know a pretty face instead of being with my sister like I should have been. Instead, the bakayero has to forget about his sister." 

Aidou? Aidou was reborn as his sister? That's ironic… I thought. But at the same time, I was getting even more and more worried. I didn't like the self-destructive look he had in his eyes. And I also noticed how uniform and automatic the movements were. It was almost as if… 

"He's done this before," I said silently. And I downright knew it wasn't going to be the last. 

I had a sudden urge to step out and say a few friendly words, but I actually had to stop myself and suppress it. He doesn't know me anymore, I reminded myself. Our past lives were still lost in his head somewhere. I'm still just another stranger. 

He stood up straight in front of the mirror, "Souji, buddy… you're one piece of work." Suddenly, he scared the shit out of me but punching the mirror. I caught my breath as quietly as I could without him hearing. 

"…." He touched the large intricate web of cracks and smirked to himself a minute later though, "Che… that was stupid... she's just a girl, _isn't she_?" He rubbed his knuckles and went outside, grabbing the small bag as he went. I couldn't move for a while, even after he left. I was so deep in thought. 

But that was just until I noticed the 'Out of Order' sign on the stall's door and the walls around me gave away and clattered against the floor. I fell to the ground; the dark blue stalls all broken and me lying there-smiling like an idiot. 

Author's Note: Ehehh... short chapter. Anyway, next chapter: Nuriko takes the wheel next chapter and has a first encounter with the enemy, raising all new questions about their purpose. 

For those who seek to rob me of what little money I have: This fanfic was written without outside influence and is based on my ideas and my ideas alone. This means that any similarities between this fanfic and any others are simply coincidence. I copied no one.

Akirasamoji- Kouji's entrance will be a bit later, but actually, he's jumping in in a few chapters or so. ^_^. Anyway, about Fushigi Yuugi: The next Chapter... I read that already. Hehe! And it's true- it _is_ the greatest ficcy, I swear. I will personally track her down and tackle her if she ever decides to abandon it. XD. lol.  
Furusawa yuki- I'm so lucky to have such a supportive reader. I don't know what I'd do without you! Eh... I gotta ask you something though. Should I continue to post weekly, or twice a week?? I'm kind of iffy on that subject and I'd appreciate it if you'd drop me a line and let me know some time. Thanks!

That's all for now. I bid you fare well until my next chapter. 


	7. Yatakebi

  


Title: "Akewateru" : The Morning Light  
by: TeddysFromHeyll  
Rating: PG 13  
Summary: The seishi have been reborn and are living their lives out as they please. But as the seishi find themselves drawn back to Miaka, they realize that maybe the peace they've finally found is not to last… Especially for Tasuki.  
Status: Non-yaoi  
Main Characters: Tasuki, Chichiri, Nuriko, Taka, Kouji, Natsumi  
**  
(Nuriko)Scroll 7 :: Yatakebi  
**_After a short meeting with Taka, a very reckless Nuriko takes on an enemy spotted following Tasuki. But the battle raises new questions about Tasuki's involvement in Miaka's unconscious summoning of the seishi and the intentions of the stranger confronted by Nuriko._

I found myself briskly pacing through the almost pastel-like halls of Jonan High. I sang to myself, incredibly amused at the fact that my voice echoed pretty far down. My voice was the only sound in the morning halls accompanied by the tapping of my boots as I walked down the hall. My walk continued until the person I was looking for came into view dressed in an earthy red suit. I stopped in mid lyric and fumbled to remember her name. Lucky for me, I was as smooth as ever and her named rolled off my tongue easily. "Fukao-sensei!! There you are, I've been looking for you! Ogenki desu ka?" 

"I'm very fine this morning, how are you?" she replied and bowed slightly. 

I grinned widely and pushed back my hardhat. "You're the principal, ne?" 

"Hai," she said, "What can I do for you? Is this news of the construction??" 

"Um, iie. Not really. I've actually come here to look for a someone." 

"A student or perhaps one of the faculty members…" 

"The first. You think you could help me?" 

She nodded and I eagerly replied, "Great!" 

"His name?" 

"Eh … I kind of at a loss for his name this moment. I can't tell you what he looks like, though- he's just about yay high," I said, holding my hand up, "… bright red hair, and fangs, um really loud and obnoxious. Has a temper, sometimes really dense? And he's not exactly the brightest guy in the -" 

"Nuriko!!" 

"Ack! Tasuki- Joking!" I comically launched myself back, preparing for a blow that never came. I only found only Taka approaching the two of us. There was a little disappointment that settled in my chest. I really didn't know what it was. I think it might have been the unconscious dodge that had actually been for Tasuki. I couldn't help it, though. I missed the guy. 

"Nuriko! What are you doing here?" he asked, "I thought you were working across the street??" I turned to him and shrugged, trying to brush off any disappointment that might have shown on my face. 

"Yeah, well, I'm on break and I figured I might bug Tasuki," I laughed. A sweat droplet appeared on Taka's forehead. The principal glanced quickly at the clock that hung on the wall beside us. She stepped forward. 

"Sumimasen, but I'd prefer it if you weren't to bother my students during their classes. They have work to do and I'd rather they focused on their studies rather than-" 

"Oooh, Iie! I wouldn't dream of bothering him during classes!" I said, "But I was planning on catching him during break or something. Or maybe right now, before classes actually start." 

"Sou ka," she said. 

But just then, a redhead appeared from around the corner and I did a double take. I leaned over to whisper to Taka, "That's him, isn't it?" I didn't take my gaze off him for a second. 

"Yeah. And I gotta talk to you about him later," Taka said a little darkly for my tastes. But before he could say anything else about it, the principal spoke up, 

"I'm afraid you may be mistaken. That is one of our latest in our recent transfer program. He doesn't go by the name of Tasuki." 

"Then…" I said, trailing off. 

"It's Miyazaki Souji," she informed us. I nodded idly and watching him walk past. He noticed me staring at him and lowered his head as if he was ashamed of something. I raised an eyebrow and waved to him, 

"Hi sweety!" I said brightly. His cheeks turned up a blush, but he didn't reply. I laughed to myself. 

"You know, it's going to be pretty hard to make friends with him if you freak him out," Taka said, but he was silenced by a swift fist to the head. 

"Taka, dear…mouth shut," I said to him curtly. The principal smiled politely and excused herself, continuing on her way. Taka turned to me, but something had suddenly caught my attention. I slapped a hand over his mouth. 

"Did you see that!?" I hissed. Taka shook his head and waited for an explanation. I wouldn't have noticed it if I hadn't watched Tasuki turn the corner. And from the confused look on Taka's face, he hadn't seen what I had. It was a brief flash of something silver and the quick blur of a dark shadow on the tile floor. "Fine. Go back to class. It should be starting in about ten minutes. If anything happens, I need you to keep the students distracted or as far away from here as possible. Do whatever it takes. And if things get out of control, call Hotohori-sama. He should be near by. He is a senior here, isn't he?" 

"Hai," He nodded. "His first class has been canceled so I think it should be no problem for him." [1] 

"I'm going after whatever the heck that was," I told him. 

"Was it-?" 

"Yeah. It was following Tasuki. I think I can handle it though. Nothing a little Nuriko ingenuity won't solve!" I said and I broke into a heavy run after the shadow. 

*~*~*~*~*~* 

By the time I caught sight of Tasuki, he was already heading down the stairs and walking across the courtyard towards what I suspected was his first class. I slid open the window and I jumped out, easily landing on my two feet. It wasn't too high a jump. Lucky for me, I recalled a few stray memories from my past life. And I was lucky enough to be born with my Seishi strength. It wasn't something that I needed to remember because it was a part of my physical prowess and not something I had to learn.

A small patch of brickwork caught my eye as I stood and I grinned to myself as I picked up a brick from a wheelbarrow that was there. I threw it forward. It shot out into the courtyard and expectedly stopped as it hit something in midair and clanked onto the ground. _I knew it._

Something, or rather … someone appeared right where it had hit clutching its injured head. 

"Kite Kite!" I said happily. He only glared in reply to my, "I see you!" It was a creepy figure that I would expect crawled on all fours. His head was shaven clean except for a small ponytail on the back of his head. He let out an inhuman hiss and brought forward a small, handheld scythe that he wielded skillfully in his right hand. 

"Well, that's not quite fair. I haven't a way to defend myself," I said. He ran forward and he sliced at me. He managed to graze my shirt and create a small hole in what should have been my torso if I hadn't reacted as I did. _Oh damn…he's fast._ I thought to myself. _I'd better not let him catch me by surprise._

He came forward and let loose a flurry of swipes. I expertly dodged each one, backing up until I found myself against the wall. An idea immediately popped into my head and I feigned a terrified look. He fell for it easy. 

He brought his scythe forward. So I tilted my head, allowing him to lodge it into the wall beside me. 

"Whoops, big mistake!" I smiled bloody murder as I rushed forward and caught him while he tugged uselessly at his weapon. I kneed him in the stomach, tossing him into the air. I quickly elbowed his back, caught the front of his shirt and heaved him to the side. He crashed into the wheelbarrow and it tumbled over with a loud crash. 

"Oo… I should really keep it quiet down here. Someone might just pass by and get caught in the fight." I thanked Suzaku it was still early. That meant that most of the students hadn't arrived yet and there wouldn't be too much interference. Had it been in the afternoon, I knew there would probably be a crowd and that meant potential hostages that could be used against me. 

I cursed as I carefully walked up to where I had thrown him. He was nowhere in sight, but I could still feel his presence. He was probably going into stealth mode- or whatever the heck he called that. Immediately, I dove to the side and rolled just as the blade was thrown where I had just been standing only moments ago. I jumped into my battle stance, amazed that I still had my hardhat on after all the acrobatics I was doing. 

But that was sliced in half when he came forward again, going straight for my face. I had held it in front of me, and luckily, he couldn't tell where my face was and only nicked one of my hairs when I arched my neck to avoid it. 

"What were you doing following him, huh!?" I asked, while dodging another strike. "What do you want with Tasuki!?" 

He hissed again. "None of your business, Suzaku bastard," He breathed. My eyes widened. He wasn't supposed to know who I was! Everyone who did know was either on our side, or was obviously still inside of the book! 

The only answer I could think of was him being a Seiryuu seishi. But as far as I knew, he didn't look anything like the Seiryuu seven. Who else could it be? It couldn't be the others, because Byakko and Genbu had no bones to pick with Suzaku, let alone Tasuki and us. 

"Who are you!? Why-," He brought his leg behind mine and I fell backwards. I landed hard on the cement and found myself open to attack. The blade was pressed up against my neck and he brought his face close to mine. I could feel his breath on my skin and I grimaced. 

"He's ours now, so don't bother," I caught his hands as he brought down the final blow. I stopped it easily, but found I could do nothing on my back. I threw him to the side by his arms and jumped to my feet once more. But before I could even look up again, he was already charging at me. There was no way I'd win if he kept up with the speed! 

When I did land a blow it was devastating to him, but I could only land blows when he was preoccupied or when he was vulnerable. And he was getting smarter by the minute. 

The back of my boot was caught on a crack in the sidewalk he had made in a previous blow. I felt myself fall backwards and I watched helplessly as he ran forward to take advantage of it. I let out a small 'Ooph!' as I landed on my back. In a weak attempt to shield myself, I threw up my arms as if it would stop him. 

The blow never came. But there _was _a loud clang that caused me to open my eyes, and I found Hotohori in front of me, sword in hand. He easily deflected the next attack. 

"Hotohori-sama!" I said, "Your sword?" 

"It's not the original. My father keeps a collection of old samurai swords at home. I've been bringing them to school for such an occasion as this!" he smiled and engaged the shadow once again. Only a few more blows were exchanged before it muttered a curse and disappeared for good. 

"Shimatta," Hotohori said briskly. He sheathed his sword, the action bringing back old memories with his highness. Or… former highness, anyway. I easily imagined him in his long elegant robes and cloaks and I felt instantly giddy. "He's gone." 

He turned to me and my breath got caught up in my throat as the morning sun shone off his long, dark hair. _Suzaku, he's still beautiful… _ "Daijoubu ka? You're not hurt, are you?" I shook my head once I was off the ground and dusted myself off. I pinched at the tear in my shirt and sighed. 

"Che, and I really like this shirt too," Hotohori shook his head at this and sighed, looking off in the direction that the shadow had left. "Damned Shadow thing." He turned towards me. 

"You know what that was?" 

"Heck no. I just saw it following Tasuki and decided to go after it," I said. 

"Tasuki? What did it want with him?" 

"Wakarinai. I really don't like this. This is … not good. He told me that Tasuki was 'theirs.' What do you suppose they meant by that!?" 

"Hn… we'll take it up with the others later. First off, let's get out of here before someone comes around and starts asking questions about the mess." 

I laughed, "Oh. That. Eheh. Gomen ne. I got a little carried away." 

"It's fine. It doesn't matter. It isn't too bad," he said, looking grimly at the site, "Next time, try to keep a low profile. There's no sense in alerting the authorities or the press in any way. But if things begin to escalate, I'm afraid that both will catch wind of our conflict…" 

He took one last look before turning away and saying to me, "Nevermind, let's just get out of here." 

"Hai, Hotohori-sama," I said and I jogged after his retreating form. 

[1] Do they have free block/ free period in Japan? And are classes ever cancelled? Eh… I'll find out later. 

Author's Note: Ehehh... short chapter. Anyway, next chapter: Nuriko takes the wheel next chapter and has a first encounter with the enemy, raising all new questions about their purpose. 

Sue and you will receive a ticking envelope. Please open as soon as possible: This fanfic was written without outside influence and is based on my ideas and my ideas alone. This means that any similarities between this fanfic and any others are simply coincidence. I copied no one.

Liez- So far, I only count the two new characters as OC. And one of them might not even be an OC. lol. You'll find out. As for Keiko- well, how come no one has figured out that Keiko is Nyan Nyan?? Lol!!  
Furusawa yuki- OOoOo heck no! You're not annoying at all! I love getting reviewed by people who actually stay with you throughout your story instead of just reading, leaving and forgetting about it.  
Akirasamoji- It shows, though, I mean- how hard she's worked on that thing! Whoever _doesn't_ admit how much effort and thought went into that story has got to be crazy. Yeah- I wasn't too crazy about my last chapter either. So far, this fight has pretty much been the most interesting chapter to write so far. ^_^. Fight scenes are fun. I just hope I don't run out of moves and gimmicks. And hey: I've _love_ to had a lil chibi-stuffy Chichiri of my own. XD.  
Lanen- Thank you for taking the time to review! And thank you for fighting off the wrath of your brother to post a review on my ficcy. I feel lovage... ^_^.

Read. Click. Review. Thanks!!


	8. Ijimekko

  


Title: "Akewateru" : The Morning Light  
by: TeddysFromHeyll  
Rating: PG 13  
Summary: The seishi have been reborn and are living their lives out as they please. But as the seishi find themselves drawn back to Miaka, they realize that maybe the peace they've finally found is not to last… Especially for Tasuki.  
Status: Non-yaoi  
Main Characters: Tasuki, Chichiri, Nuriko, Taka, Kouji, Natsumi  
**  
(Tasuki)Scroll 8 :: Ijimekko  
**_Chiriko has some conflicts with some unruly upperclassmen while Tasuki finds yet another familiar face who goes by the name of Jun Imagawa._

"Hey quit it!" said a small voice. I snapped out of my own little world to find an interesting scene in front of me as I treaded back to my homeroom. I turned the corner in curiosity to see just what was making all the racket in the halls. Any noise at all echoed like mad. If you even sneezed, people three buildings down would've heard it. 

Two upperclassmen stood poised threateningly in front of a younger boy. I scowled at the typical situation as the two cornered him. I didn't have to be a genius to know who was picking on who. 

"Just leave me alone," the boy spoke up defiantly. I quickened my pace, determined to put a stop to what was obviously another case of asshole-occurrence. I had seen this happen way too many times at my other school. 

The other two students were quickly forgotten when I stole a glance at the little kid's face. It was engraved in my mind a thousand times before common sense kicked in. 

The gears in my head started turning and I noticed his height. The … kid …. Happened to be about half my size. And I wasn't exaggerating either. If I hadn't listened to more of the conversation, I might have mistaken him for someone's little brother. Definitely not a student. But the uniform was a dead giveaway that he actually went to Jonan. "I swear, you'll be sorry if you don't." 

The sound of his voice echoed in my head. But none the less, I was pretty unfazed by the constant flashes of De Ja Vu I found myself receiving on a daily basis. One can only take so much before someone gets used to it- and this was no different, I guess. 

"Like you're one to threaten. So what's a little shrimp like you doing in Jonan, eh?" he said. Another stepped forward and poked at his uniform, 

"And just what makes you think you can waltz around campus like a big shot- Hanging around Asuka like you know her?" The pair buzzed with laughter but the boy maintained his sneer. 

"What- jealous? Pubescent little brat getting more chicks than you?" He snapped back at them. I couldn't help but snicker and I came to a stop only a few yards away to watch how the conflict would unfold. I was definitely enjoying the clash of wit and lack thereof. 

The smaller boy tried to shove one of Third-years aside [*], but he was thrown up against the wall by the second one. The smirk suddenly was wiped off my face. 

"You think just because you've gotten into this High School means you can talk to us like this?" the tall one insisted. 

"I worked hard to get in Jonan. I deserve to be here just as much as you creeps do. No matter _how_ young I am!" 

"Oh so now we're creeps, eh? I think you should watch what you say to upperclassman!" He shoved the boy again. 

"I can say whatever I want to overconfident degenerates like you," said the one in the middle. 

"You're nothing but a geek, so don't ever let me catch you around Asuka again!" 

"I said, just leave me alone! I was only talking with her- why won't you just drop it!?" he cried. 

"You owe us a little apology first. Come on, grab his arms." There was some shuffling and a little voice inside my head said that enough had gone by. 

"Whoa there, slick," I spoke up. They paused and looked at me like I was from another planet. You'd think no one had ever stopped him from picking on a guy before. I motioned to the boy. "Isn't this a little unfair? I think that you should drop the kid and worry about someone your own size. Someone who can probably kick your ass five times faster." 

I didn't expect too much of a reaction from the two upperclassment, but the kid completely caught me off guard. And it absolutely shook me more than anything had that week. "Tasuki!" he said brightly. 

"N-nani?" I stuttered. Everything seemed to slow down, just hearing that name. Whatever the hell it was supposed to mean, anyway, it seemed to cause something deep inside my chest awaken violently. I didn't like it and I almost felt like I was falling in place. 

The boy stuttered when he spotted my confused expression. "Y-you… oh… um.. I didn't…oops…" He said and suddenly turned red as if he had screamed bloody murder. If I hadn't been so busy trying to get over the fear of what it meant to me, I might have noticed the other two advancing towards me. 

Luckily, my body knew what to do before my head did. It started moving on its own, forming a battle stance. I raised my fists to defend the first attack which was aimed straight for my head. With ease, I slipped as quick as lightning under his arm and threw up my fist against his jaw. It could be heard cracking several classrooms down. 

The pudgy one seemed less inclined to fight after I punked his skinny friend so he turned tail and ran down the hall like his life depended on it. The other was soon to follow, clutching his injury and trying to hold back tears at the same time. I was still a little bit in shock several minutes after they left and I looked down at my hands trying to figure out why my whole body wanted to give out from under me. But just then, a voice inside me spoke up : _Calm down, Souji boy. It's just a name._ And with that I blinked and it was gone. I shook my head and pulled myself together. "That's right you fucking jerks! Next time I see you picking on someone, I swear Imma kick your ass!" I cried after regaining my composure. 

"A-Arigatou…anou…," said the kid beside me. I blinked, suddenly realizing that he was still there. I rubbed the back of my neck, a little embarrassed at forgetting his presence. "Who are you?" 

"My name? Eh… Miyazaki Souji." 

"Miyazaki-san… nice to meet you. And again… arigatou." I nodded and shrugged, not really knowing what to say. 

"If those guys every bother you again…," I said. He nodded slowly, still lost in thought. "What's the deal, kid? Isn't it a little early in the year to be messing with a bunch of bullies?" 

"Well, it wasn't like I was looking for trouble- it sort of caught me by surprise. It's about some girl I was talking to yesterday. It's nothing to worry about, though." 

"Worry my ass. They could'a really hurt you, ya know," I muttered. "What's your name anyway?" 

"My name? It's…" he started to say. But he paused again, as if he was ashamed of his it. "Hm. No, that won't do. Oh, I know… Chiriko. Call me Chiriko, will you? …From now on?" 

"Hai. Sure thing, squirt. Whatever floats your boat," I said and smirked. He looked relieved, but I could just see the faintest traces of what looked like sadness in his expression. I looked at his hand where a watch lied. I motioned to it and he quickly took a glance. 

"Classes should start in about ten minutes, so you've got some time," he told me. "As for me, I've got some work to finish. Perhaps I'll be seeing you around." I nodded and watched him walk off with a smile on his face. All of a sudden, I gasped for breath- realizing I had been holding it in the whole time. 

"Suzaku, what a creepy day…" 

*~*~*~*~*~* 

As soon as I approached my destination, I could hear the clattering of desks being shoved and moved around behind the door. The first thing I saw was Natsumi who was currently perched on top of the teacher's desk to avoid everything being thrown. I threw a look at her questioningly. She answered me by pointing at what was making all that commotion. 

The ruckus turned out to be caused by none other than Keiko. Her little body was zipping all over the classroom under and around the desks. She was followed by a rag-tag blue-haired stranger who was currently raving mad. 

"Com'ere, ya little gaki!!" he cried as he dove at Keiko. She dashed to the side, resulting in the unfortunate blue-haired boy to slam into a desk face first. The desk tumbled over, and both Natsumi and I cringed out of reflex. 

"No!! Get away from me!" Keiko screeched to a halt and veered off in my direction when she spotted me standing in the doorway. 

"Holy shit, kid!" I cried before I was thrown backward into the far wall when Keiko tackled me. The world spun for a little bit and the guy who had been chasing Keiko stumbled into my view clutching his injured head. 

"Souji-san!!" Keiko yelled happily as she pushed me to my feet and ran behind me. I stumbled to my feet to confront him. 

"Just what did you do to him!?" I asked her instead. Having me question her wasn't her intention so she went on the defensive.  
"She he kicked me! _Hard_!!" The guy spoke up for himself. He quickly tried to grab at Keiko. 

"It wasn't my fault! He made fun of my hair! He said that my hair wasn't natural." 

"Well, you know, green hair and purple eyes doesn't occur in Japanese girls on a regular basis," I muttered to her. She 'hmphed' but didn't leave the sanctuary she got from clutching my pant leg.  
"And you think that blue hair does!?" she said in a huff. Before I knew it, I laughing. 

"Hey- just for that, I'm not gonna let you off the hook!" The guy said. 

"Souji-san can kick your ass any day, ne? ne?" she looked up at me determinedly after sticking out her tongue at him. 

"First off, don't cuss until you know what it means. Second of all, people tend to want to hurt you a little more than usual if you kick them in the shins. Besides, if you _really_ want to hurt a guy you should aim for-," I said. But I was cut off by Natsumi. 

"Souji-san!" she said as she stepped down from the desk. She sent an accusing look my way and it was the stranger's turn to laugh. 

"What _is_ that little thing, anyway!? Yer sister?" 

"Tell me- is there _any_ family resemblance between us at all?" 

"Guess not." He said. 

"Anyway, no- she's not my sister. I fed her one day and she followed me home," I said with a chuckle. Keiko ignored me and took this chance to rush over to Natsumi before the guy could react. 

"You know what? I don't even know your name," he told me. 

"Miyazaki Souji at your service. Call me Souji-san," I smirked. He held out a hand to shake mine and I took it cautiously. 

"Hajimemashite. Jun Imagawa at yours." Natsumi narrowed her eyes at his reply, but I think it might have just been my imagination because a moment later it was gone. Natsumi knelt down and started whispering to Keiko who nodded a couple of times before she bounced off to check in a book bag in the corner of the classroom. I shrugged, figuring she was just telling Keiko she had some goodies in her pack. 

"Do I know you? Because for some reason, you seem _really_ … I dunno…" he said to me. I raised an eyebrow, feeling the immediate irony of the situation. 

"Eh, gomen- for once, I don't think we've met." 

"For once?" Jun asked. 

"Oh, it's just that I've been getting a lot of De Ja Vu flashes this week." 

"Whatever you say," he said. The door opened again and a small group of students walked into the classroom. It was then that I suddenly realized how long I had actually taken on my detour around campus. Many of the students had already begun to arrive. 

"Anou- Souji-san. Our class is supposed to be in the gym for first period?" he asked randomly. 

I shrugged at his question. "Eh? You forget who you're asking. I never know what the hell's going on in this place. If anything, _I_ should be asking _you._" 

"Heh. Gomen," he said and turned to look at Natsumi. "Oi- Yamanoto-san, today's the assembly, ne?" he turned to Natsumi and called. Natsumi seemed to ignore him. Jun tried again, a bit annoyed this time. 

Natsumi finally replied with a bit of strain in her voice, "Iie_._ It's tomorrow. Why don't you check your schedule better next time. The teacher reminded us it when it was yesterday." She said and turned back to Keiko. Jun sent a look that could kill at her back. 

"What's wrong with that chick? I swear she gets more bitchy every day," he said almost to himself. Luckily, Natsumi didn't hear the comment, or at least didn't appear to. If anything, she probably ignored it. 

"Actually, I think it's probably my fault. I got her pissed off earlier," I said to him. 

"What'd you do? Usually she's not this bad unless someone does something really stupid," I nearly face-faulted. 

"Don't ask. Please don't ask. I'm not even sure _I_ know," I said. 

Author's Note: Urgh... I hated this chapter with a passion. I had a hard time writing this for some reason. But at least I finally got it out. Whoo.... now I will finally go and finish homework that was probably due about six months ago... In the next chapter- Chichiri finally has the chance to meet Tasuki after so long. But what happens when he learns of the odd-natured relationship between Tasuki and Natsumi? Could Natsumi have a role to play in it all?

I refuse to be clever for your amusement. Sue me not, for nothing I have: This fanfic was written without outside influence and is based on my ideas and my ideas alone. This means that any similarities between this fanfic and any others are simply coincidence. I copied no one.

Shareefa- Romance question: Romance is going to start soon. But there's some odd twists in here. Lol. Thanks and I hope you stay with me 'til the end! And sorry for the GIANT pause between the chapters. I just wrote a whole mess of the next few chapters, but I can't guarantee a regular post-age thing. lol. Let's just hope I have time between my game sessions! Just got 'Kingdom Hearts' and I'm having the time of my life kicking @s5k13!!  
Furusawa yuki- Actually, I'm not really sure whether or not I'm going to have the Seiryuu play a real big part in this story. Depends on how it plays out. I already have the outline of the plot, but things change. You never know. XD. But I'll definitely put some thought into the charas. hehe.  
Lanen-Thank you! It's people like you that get me through the day! (And through bad chapters that kill the author to write for some odd and completely evil reason...) *runs off to continue writing ficcy*  


"May doom fall on those who do not review" .... =.=... not really... but review anyway.


End file.
